Silly love stories
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Mikoto volteó para quedar confusa ante tan extraña escena, Sasuke en un rincón molesto tratando de comprender tan confusos sentimientos para un niño de seis años de edad, Naruto lloroso en el otro extremo por el claro rechazo de la niña más bonita de todo Konoha y una feliz Sakura acurrucada en los brazos de su hijo mayor.


**De brujas y princesas. **

* * *

— ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar a Sakura al colegio?—inquirió molestó Sasuke viendo a la pelirrosa juguetear con Itachi.

—Sasu-chan no seas descortés—reclamó su madre, por respuesta el menor sólo rodo los ojos, Itachi era su hermano, no el de ella y no había una cosa que le molestara más que compartir lo que era suyo—Sabes que no me gustan que me distraigan mientras conduzco—se escuchó una pegajosa melodía y de inmediato se apresuro a contestar el movil olvidando a los menores mientras ordenaba el banquete de cumpleaños de su esposo.

—Vamos Teme no seas tan amargado, si sigues así te convertirás en un viejo gruñón—farfulló Naruto lanzando trozos de migajas de galleta al hablar.

—Eres un asqueroso—bufó molestó limpiando su cara y observando con recelo a Sakura hablar con Itachi de tonterías.

—Entonces Ino-chan dijo que no podía ser la princesa, porqué ella era la más bonita pero ¿Yo soy más bonita verdad onii-chan?—preguntó inclinando su cabeza en un tierno gesto, balanceado sus cortas coletas.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño enojado, dispuesto a no dejarle ganar a esa roba hermanos ¡Ni siquiera él se refería con ese sufijo a Itachi!

—Ino es más bonita que tú, Sakura, ella se parece más una princesa tú pareces una bruja.

Itachi suspiró viendo con mala gana a su hermano, ahora tendría que consolar a Sakura todo el camino hasta llegar al colegio y contrarió a lo que Sasuke esperaba, en vez de llorar la pelirrosa respondió con ojos brillosos y voz entusiasmada.

— ¿En serio? , ¡Eso es genial! Sasu-chan, las brujas pueden volar y ya sabes tienen una varita mágica que sólo tienen que agitar para que les de todo lo que ellas quieran.

— ¿Todo lo que quieran?, ¿Pueden darte ramen?—preguntó con ilusión el pequeño Naruto.

—Todo el ramen que quieras, ¿Verdad Itachi nii-chan?

—Así es Sakura—respondió sonriente Itachi al ver a su hermano refunfuñar ante su fracaso de hacer a Sakura llorar.

—Pero las brujas son feas—replicó Sasuke volviendo al ataque.

—No es cierto ellas tienen vestidos lindos y tienen un lindo broche de donde viene su magia—replicó sacando su lengua en un muy infantil gesto.

Itachi rió al comprender que la idea de Sakura era la de una magical girl, aunque fácilmente ella podía pasar por una por el color de cabello tan extravagante que poseía y su actitud sumamente dulce.

— ¡El príncipe siempre se casa con la princesa nunca con la bruja! , ¡Por eso nadie se va a querer casar contigo!—gritó como último recurso, la felicidad en la cara de Sakura se apagó, sus labios temblaron y sus ojos resplandecieron por las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus verdes ojos, de inmediato Sasuke se arrepintió, no le gustó para nada la sensación que se instaló en su pecho cuando las primeras lagrimas de ella comenzaron a brotar.

—No llores Sakura-chan—consoló el rubio —Yo me casaré contigo—exclamó feliz Naruto logrando que la pequeña pelirrosa llorara aún más fuerte.

— Entonces quiero una estatua de hielo con forma de… ¡Niños guarden silencio por favor!—les riño Mikoto mientras regresaba al teléfono—Si como le decía…—Itachi al notar que su madre iba a reñirlos nuevamente se apresuro en la tarea de callar a la pelirrosa.

—Yo seré tu príncipe y me casaré contigo—afirmó Itachi mientras limpiaba con dulzura cualquier rastro de lagrimas del rostro de Sakura.

— ¿En serio?—balbuceó en un amago de sonrisa la pequeña.

—Sí—sonrió mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabello y las mejillas de la pelirrosa se arrebolaban.

—Te amó onii-chan—gritó felizmente por respuesta con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante y hermosa que incluso hizo al menor de los Uchiha sonrojar quien observó furioso como la pelirrosa se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano restregándosele tal como lo haría un gato.

—No lo olviden debe estar listo a las siete—les recordó antes de colgar el teléfono solo para voltear y darse cuenta que ya estaban a una cuadra del recinto escolar —¡Ya llegamos!— anunció felizmente, Mikoto volteó para quedar confusa ante tan extraña escena; Sasuke en un rincón molesto tratando de comprender tan confusos sentimientos para un niño de seis años de edad, Naruto lloroso en el otro extremo por el claro rechazo de la niña más bonita de todo Konoha y una feliz Sakura acurrucada en los brazos de su hijo mayor— ¿De qué me perdí?—por respuesta sólo consiguió un encogimiento de hombros de Itachi.

* * *

**Una linda historia que escribí en un momento de estrés ,adoró escribir one-shots :3**


End file.
